Whilst You Sleep
by Crimson-Eyes26
Summary: A one-shot between Michelangelo and my OC. When Mikey gets sick, Andromeda is tasked to stay with him and help him get better faster. How will they interact when alone together? MichelangeloXOC.


Author's Note: This is a one-shot concerning Michelangelo and an OC of mine. Her name is Andromeda, she is an android, and she is his love interest. You can read her full profile on my deviantART page (I'm agi-nekonin). Anyway, Michelangelo falls ill, and Andromeda is tasked with watching over him so he can recover quicker. Watch how the two interact. The song lyrics are from "Sleep" by Poets of the Fall.

* * *

Michelangelo let out a hoarse throat-scratching cough as he felt Leonardo tuck the thick quilts around his body. His brothers had him forcefully confined to his bed ever since the morning when he woke up with a snotty nose, a dry scratchy throat, a hoarse cough, and nausea to accompany the symptoms that were already a headache. And if that wasn't bad enough, he was currently running a fever or 102.9 degrees. Donatello checked him over and determined he had a form of the flu combined with unchecked seasonal allergies, and now he was forced to stay in bed until his fever broke.

"Leo…" Mikey groaned. "I'm roasting under these quilts! Can't I take them off?"

The blue-banded turtle frowned and shook his head. "You need to keep those on. They'll help you get rid of your fever faster; it's a traditional method." He glanced over at Donatello who sat a glass of cold water on the nightstand. "How long do you suppose this will last?"

Donatello crossed his arms and pondered, all the while gluing his eyes on his younger brother. "Time will tell…but just as long as he stays in bed, his fever should break within the night. But…making Mikey stay in bed is easier said than done…which means someone has to keep an eye on him."

"We could get Raph to stay with him." Leo suggested. "After all…he's good at getting Mikey to be…cooperative."

Don shook his head. "No dice, Leo. As soon as he heard the word 'flu' he dashed out to meet Bianca for Purple Dragon hunting. He shouted as he was leaving, 'Don't let that walking biohazard bag give it to me!', and you know the rest."

"So…he won't be back until evening, or somewhere around that?"

"Knowing him and Bianca, that's a fact. And I can't watch over him; Leatherhead asked me to come and help him with one of his experiments." The purple-banded turtle sighed. "Are you available to do it, Leo?"

Leonardo sighed. "Sorry…but I'm out too. Master Splinter asked me to do meditation with him, and it may take the rest of the day. So unless one of us has their plans falling through, Mikey's free to do whatever he wants…and that's usually never good."

"I heard that…!" Mikey retorted. "I don't need a babysitter; I'll be fine!"

"How is Michelangelo?" A feminine voice chimed in.

Leonardo and Donatello turned to the doorway and saw a familiar face. Apparently, Andromeda heard that Michelangelo was ill, and she hurried back from the surface to see if her obviously-favorite turtle was all right. It wasn't something you expected from an android…but Andromeda was special to begin with.

"He still has a fever, Andromeda…and we're more worried about keeping him in bed so he can get rid of it." Donatello calmly explained. "But you should know Mikey enough by now that he doesn't know the first thing about staying still…"

"So far, no one's available to stay and keep an eye on him, and we just can't make April come home from work or Casey to stop his visit with his mother short." Leo added before it suddenly clicked. "Andromeda…would it bother you to stay with Michelangelo until he at least falls asleep?"

Andromeda blinked her violet eyes and cast them onto Michelangelo. This was odd…usually it was the other way around in that Michelangelo was usually the one to keep an eye on HER…but her keep an eye on HIM? She didn't have a problem with it, but it still felt strange. But she couldn't stand it that he was sick, which meant he wasn't his upbeat and vibrant self, which was what attracted her to him. And if someone staying and watching him was what it took to hasten his recovery, then she would do it no questions asked. Besides…he would probably prefer to have her around anyway compared to his brothers…

"Of course…I'll keep an eye on him." The android nodded. "Leave everything to me."

Leonardo offered a small smile and nodded back. "Thank you Andromeda…we really appreciate this." He turned to Donatello and ushered him and himself out of the room. "We'll leave you two alone now."

The door closed quietly, as a loud noise would most likely increase the already-painful pounding in Michelangelo's skull. He could already feel the sweat coming from his body as a result of these hot quilts and soaking into his bed sheets, as well as some pooling on the skin of his forehead. Andromeda noticed this as well, and remembered she saw a bin of cold water sitting nearby and a rag draped over the side. Donatello must have forgotten to use it on Michelangelo, so she went over and thoroughly soaked the rag in the almost-ice-cold water. She wrung it out, but not too tightly, and folded it into a perfect rectangle. She walked over back to the edge of the bed and proceeded to place the damp cloth on the orange-banded turtle's forehead…of course, he wasn't wearing his headband now; it would be too hot for him.

"Andie…" Michelangelo muttered. "You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to… I'll stay in bed…I promise."

The android shook her head. "I know you enough by now that you will try to stay up late to play video games, Michelangelo." She sat down in a chair next to the bed. "If you stay up past midnight or even eleven PM, your sickness will only get worse."

"…And even if I tried…you'd tell Leo and Donnie…wouldn't you?" Mikey weakly laughed.

"Yes I would…but only because I care about you."

The turtle closed his eyes for a moment, despite the fact that his eyeballs felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets due to the immense amount of sinus pressure. But he wasn't going to sleep…he didn't feel like sleeping, even though he needed it. Even though he felt trapped in bed, he at least wanted to be awake…long enough to talk to Andie…

"It's so weird…" Michelangelo spoke after being silent for a moment.

Andromeda perked up. "What is so weird?"

He let out a small laugh and breathed out a hot, sour-tasting breath. "It's so weird…that I feel more comfortable talking to you…than I do my own bros…or Master Splinter…or even Casey and April…or Bianca. It's so weird…but it feels so…I don't know…nice…"

"…I-I see… I'm surprised you don't feel comfortable talking with your brothers or your father…isn't it family that you should feel the most comfortable talking with?"

"Normally…but sometimes…Leo's too serious…Donnie's too busy in his lab…and Raph's too busy training or smacking me on the head…so talking's out of the question…"

The android sighed and started fiddling with a lock of her silver hair that was held up with a green band. "To be completely honest with you Michelangelo…I myself am more comfortable talking with you than I am with Bianca…or Kim…or even Donatello and April. As you implied…you are more willing to listen to what I have to say…"

"Andie…" Michelangelo breathed out before letting out a cough. "So…I guess we have more in common than I thought…"

"Yes…" The android agreed solemnly. "But…I am happy that we have much in common. We both enjoy cooking…though I am nowhere near as good at it as you."

Mikey couldn't help but smile. "Hey…you're getting better. Just keep practicing…and I have to admit, those pizza rice balls you made were awesome…even when we ended up having rice porridge for seconds."

"And…I peeked through your sketchbook… It seems you have been working on upgrading the Turtle Titan costume…" She suddenly felt her cheek plating grow hot under her synthetic skin. "A-And I also noticed…you were making designs for a new Zodiac Girl costume…"

"Aww…I was gonna surprise you with that!" The turtle whined before flashing a weak grin. "But maybe that's a good thing…'cause then you can tell me if it needs fixing."

Andromeda mustered up a smile, rare for her species as they were often portrayed to be emotionless. "The designs looked wonderful…you don't need to change anything, Mr. Battle Nexus Champion."

"It's a good thing Raph's not here…if he even heard the words 'Battle Nexus', he'd smack me on the head even if I wasn't the one who said them."

The android suddenly got up from her chair and, to the turtle's surprise, sat down on the edge of the bed near him. "Michelangelo…I plan on entering the Battle Nexus in the following years…Bianca is also going to enter."

Michelangelo stared at her. "I've been wonderin'…why didn't you enter this year? I would've honestly liked to have fought you for fun…"

Andromeda stared at the floor in melancholy. "Well…I am a bit embarrassed to say…but I was afraid the Daimyo would not let me…because…"

"…Because you're a robot?" Michelangelo asked curiously. "Andie…he would've let you compete, even if you're a robot! Don't be afraid to ask! I know you and the tournament would be in the bag for you!" He suddenly let out another cough and snorted. "Oh…my head…"

The android leaned over and placed the cloth back on the turtle's forehead when it slid off as a result of his cough. "Michelangelo, you should really get some sleep. I am afraid that talking is only making it worse…"

Mikey shook his head in defiance of that statement. "No…talking's not making it worse… It's…it's doing the exact opposite…"

_Hear your heartbeat, beat a frantic pace_

_And it's not even seven AM_

_You're feeling the rush of anguish settling _

_You cannot help showing them in_

"The exact…opposite?" Andromeda asked in confusion.

Michelangelo nodded, a smile plastered on his slowly-tiring face. "Yeah… You know Andie…I've always thought that I got the most fun out of pranking my brothers, playing video games, eating pizza…or even beating up bad guys…but…"

"But…what?"

The turtle slowly blinked his sky-blue eyes and locked them with her glowing amethyst ones. "For almost a year…ever since you came along…the most fun I've ever had every day…was just being with you."

Andromeda's eyes widened and she placed her metallic fingers to her lips. "Being…with me?"

"Yeah… I don't know what it is…but when we first met each other…I just knew we'd be best friends. We got to cook a bunch of food…travel to a different dimension…give toys to orphans at Christmas…even stopping aliens from taking over Earth…we've already been through so much together…and it's been awesome."

"Michelangelo…" The android whispered before words unfamiliar to her started to form on her lips. "Mi…key…it sounds so strange now…but I know I'll get used to it soon…"

The turtle laughed softly. "It's cute how you say my nickname…but it feels weird to me to not call you Andie."

"I know…Andromeda is quite a mouthful. "

_Hurry up then or you'll fall behind and_

_They will take control of you_

_And you need to heal the hurt behind your eyes_

_Fickle words crowding your mind_

Michelangelo let out a yawn, which followed with a dry sniffle. "I'm…sleepy…"

"Then sleep, Mikey." Andromeda insisted. "Your body needs the rest. Please…let me know if you need anything."

"But…I wanna keep talking with you…" The turtle whined while stifling a yawn. "Talking with you is too much fun…"

"It will be much more fun once you're well…then we can stay up and talk all we want." Andromeda got up from the edge of the bed and made sure the quilts were properly tucked underneath Michelangelo's body. "Now get some sleep…I promise I'll stay with you."

_So sleep sugar, let your dreams flood in_

_Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within_

_Sleep sweetie, let your floods come rushing in_

_And carry you over to a new morning_

"Please Andie…let's talk some more…just for another minute…" Michelangelo begged. "…It helps me forget the fact that I'm ROASTING…"

Andromeda let out a sigh; Michelangelo just had to beg for another minute with his voice in 'weak-but-cute' mode and then he had to top it off with what living beings called 'puppy eyes'. She smiled and nodded. "All right…but just for another moment."

The turtle grinned and thought about what else to talk about. He pursed his dry lips together in deep thought before something in his head clicked. "Hey…remember when I got you to try pizza for the first time? You were fighting with the slice I gave you…you took a bite and all the cheese and pepperoni started to slide off with it. That's when I had to teach you to fold it like a taco and eat it…"

The android giggled. "Yes…I remember that all too well…the sauce got on the shirt April gave me, and I had to get a polish bath and wash my hair afterwards."

_Try as you might you try to give it up_

_Seems to be holding on fast_

_Its hand in your hand, a shadow over you_

_A beggar for soul in your face_

"And then…there was the time that I introduced you to the Justice Force. You really caught the attention of Silver Sentry and Nobody…they asked you to be a member before me…but I didn't mind. I…I knew you'd make an awesome member of the team."

Andromeda stared at the turtle, her eyes flickering. "That is true…but there is no other team I'd rather be on…than with you and your family."

_Still it don't matter if you won't listen_

_If you won't let it follow you_

_You just need to heal, make good all your lies_

_Move on and don't look behind_

"I'm really glad…Bianca took you from the Triceratons…" Michelangelo yawned. "Dr. Honeycutt was happy too…after all, he created you…but I'm glad he let you stay with us…and be a part of our family…"

The android nodded. "Yes…I am glad as well…glad…to be with you…"

_So sleep sugar, let you dreams flood in_

_Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within_

_Sleep sweetie, let your floods come rushing in_

_And carry you over to a new morning_

Andromeda waited for a reply…but got none whatsoever. She started to internally panic; did Mikey fall into a coma? Or…was he…? She stared at his form…and saw that he had merely fallen asleep at last. She breathed out a deep sigh of relief; she honestly thought the worst happened. She was glad he had fallen asleep so he could speed up his recovery…but she was also sad because she would have to wait until he woke up to talk with him some more. At one point, she wanted to awaken him from his slumber and talk with him some more, but that was a no-no. The sick needed rest, and it was best not to deprive them of that.

Michelangelo…

Every time she heard his name, the pulses in her power core would increase…the equivalent to the heart racing, which was common with nervousness, stress…and love. She placed her hand right over the panel that opened to her power core; so…this was…love?

_Day after day_

_Fickle visions, messing with your head_

_Fickle, vicious, sleeping in your bed_

_Messing with your head_

_Fickle visions_

_Fickle, vicious_

Andromeda took the cloth that was perched on Michelangelo's forehead and went to soak it in some more cold water; it would at least keep him cool while he slept. She soaked it, wrung it out, and placed it back exactly where it was on his skin. His eyes twitched as a result of the new form of cold coming into contact with his hot flesh, but he didn't awaken. Good…he needed to stay asleep, at least until morning. She sat back down in the chair and proceeded to just watch over him…like the creatures she heard of called 'guardian angels'. It was funny…she could almost imagine herself as a guardian angel; she wasn't human anyway.

"Do not worry Michelangelo…" Andromeda whispered softly. "You shall be fully recovered by the morning…"

_So sleep sugar, let you dreams flood in_

_Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within_

_Sleep sweetie, let your floods come rushing in_

_And carry you over to a new morning_

The android used this time to take off one of her gloves, as she had been on the surface, to reveal the metallic "skin" of her hand. She used the same hand to stroke and take in the feel of the quilts covering the ill turtle; they were soft but quite thick, enough to cause a sweat-storm. And then…her curiosity piqued again. She stared at Michelangelo's chest rising up and down through the quilts as he breathed…and she wondered…what did the hearts of those considered "pure of heart" sound like? With her enhanced hearing, it was no problem to pick it up from where she was…but she wanted to, as living beings stated, get "up close and personal".

_So sleep sugar, let you dreams flood in_

_Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within_

_Sleep sweetie, let your floods come rushing in_

_And carry you over to a new morning_

Andromeda leaned over, being careful not to awaken Michelangelo, and pressed the side of her head flat onto his chest. At first, she didn't hear anything, but once the gears shifted in her audio sensors, everything cleared…and she could hear it…

LUB-DUPP…LUB-DUPP…LUB-DUPP…

She knew that his heart rate was lower because he was sleeping, but even so…what a soothing sound…beautiful like crystal to her. She blinked her eyes, and that's when she suddenly felt something wet on her cheeks. Andromeda reached her fingers up to touch her cheeks…and pulled back a clear liquid. What was this? Wait…she remembered now. This was the same feeling she experienced that Christmas Eve…after she, Michelangelo, and her new friend Kim stopped the Purple Dragons from stealing toys from the orphans. As they walked back home, Andromeda asked him what it meant to be a friend…what it meant to be alive…and if she was his friend despite being a machine…and then he replied…

_"I don't care if you're a robot, Andie! You're still my best friend in the world!"_

_"Y-Your…best friend?"_

_"Yeah…and you know what? We'll be best friends forever!"_

Smiling and wiping at her lubricated eyes, the android looked back at Michelangelo's face…and he was actually smiling in his sleep…like he knew what she did…what she was feeling. Her smile held fast as she leaned over once again and this time…the first time she could experience this…pursed her lips together and gave him a kiss on his flushed cheek.

"Sleep well, Mikey…" The android whispered. "…And have pleasant dreams…"


End file.
